Ghostbusters, Snow Queens, and Demons
by Knight Writer 95
Summary: When a portal opens up in Arendelle in the middle of the Winter Solstice Festival, spooks start invading the kingdom. If that wasn't enough, it also seems that a fear demon called Xanthador is interested in Elsa. But when the Ghostbusters come through the portal, there's a spark of hope. The only problem? These Busters are... rookies. OC Ghostbusters.
1. Chapter 1

Ghostbusters in Arendelle

 _Arendelle, 1843_

It was four months after Elsa had frozen Arendelle and then thawed it. In that time her control of her magic had continued to grow and the citizens of the town had come to accept Elsa as their queen, ice magic and all. The story of what Hans had attempted to do spread like fire and certainly helped to swing public opinion in her favor, although there were still a few people who would have gotten along well with the Duke of Weselton and attempted to turn the people against her. Thankfully they couldn't garner the support to do so and under threat of exile, quieted their rabble rousing. But the biggest thing to happen in those four months was Anna's engagement to Kristoff. The Ice Master had gathered the courage to ask Elsa for Anna's hand in marriage a month ago and, having already helped to protect Anna in the past and proven himself to be a gentleman, was given permission.

Now ships full of foreign dignitaries were starting to fill the fjord for a combination engagement and Winter Solstice party. Anna was bouncing off the walls with enthusiasm for the impending festivities and had taken to planning the event herself. Elsa, ever surrounded by paperwork after ascending to the throne, had been more than glad to let her younger sister plan the party. Knowing Anna, it would be a memorable celebration.

The Solstice Party this year would definitely be one that no one would forget anytime soon, just not for the reasons that Elsa hoped.

Elsa took a deep breath and smoothed the front of her dress as she prepared to enter the ball room and face the visiting dignitaries, ambassadors, and noblemen, the singles among which would doubtlessly try to curry favor with her to win her hand in marriage. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the crier announce her.

"Announcing her royal highness, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

All eyes turned to the doors as Elsa stepped onto the floor, the very picture of refined dignity and the men and women bowed and curtsied to her as she walked past them. Elsa walked amongst the nobles, making small talk and listening to various requests to either open or further relations with her kingdom. Finally, Elsa made it to where Anna was, telling a story to the listening nobles before noticing her older sister.

"Elsa!" she exclaimed.

"Hello, Anna. You did a marvelous job planning this ball," Elsa praised with a smile.

"Thank you. You look fabulous!" gushed Anna.

"Thanks. You also did a good job with Kristoff, I see," added Elsa as she looked at Kristoff a few feet away, talking with some merchants, who was dressed in very elegant clothes in shades of green and brown. To the mountain man's credit, he did not look terribly uncomfortable in such regal garb.

"I know, I had it specially made just for him. He was quite surprised when I showed it to him."

The rest of the sister's chat was spent talking about what they had learned from the conversations going on around them. Elsa and Anna had migrated to a window, outside of which the northern lights were visible in the sky. Anna was always transfixed by the phenomenon and would watch it until sleep took her when she was younger. Tonight, however, the lights were marred when clouds crackling with purple lightning came from nowhere and started gathering above the city.

"Elsa, what's that?" asked Anna and pointed to where the clouds were building.

Elsa looked to see what Anna saw and gasped as the dark clouds started swirling in a circle, going faster and faster until with a flash of light and a sound of thunder, a vortex opened up and ghostly apparitions started flooding through.

"What is happening?" asked Kristoff who had walked up behind Elsa and Anna and had seen the vortex hovering above the town square.

"I don't know," answered Elsa. "But call out the guard and get every citizen inside until we find a way to take care of this problem."

"Yeah, _if_ there's even a solution," agreed Kristoff.

That was a possibility that no one wanted to think about.

* * *

 _San Francisco, 2016_

Ambient PKE levels in the city of San Francisco had been rising for weeks. This meant an increase in hauntings and aggressiveness of the offending spirits, as well as an augmentation of their strength. When levels first started rising and we went out on a bust, the level three apparition that should have been easy enough to take care of had managed to break free of the proton streams before we could trap it. Luckily it wasn't very smart and we managed to lure it into a trap. But that still left us with augmented ghosts from San Francisco to Berkeley. If you thought that was bad, it wasn't even the beginning of our troubles. Spikes in PKE levels and spectral activity were always signs that something big was on the horizon. That in turn meant that all five of us would be clocking serious overtime in the near future.

Allow me to introduce us. My name is Darrin Knight, typically the most level headed member of the group under pressure and the unofficial leader of our chapter. My associates are Gwen Ryder, whose borderline mystical research skills and photographic memory have been of enormous assistance in the past. Next is Andrew Salcedo, a friend of mine since high school in the Central Valley. He's a tech wizard, mathematical genius, and a fount of miscellaneous knowledge and enthusiasm. Then there's Jonathan Johnson, another engineering marvel who prefers to be called J.J. Finally, there's Justin Weed, the heavy hitter of the group who jumps into situations without looking and has an alarming fondness for the heavy artillery pieces in our arsenal such as the Boson Pack and bazooka. He also has a mouth and wit that could up against Dr. Venkman's any day of the week.

The upswing in paranormal activity had us running across San Francisco in the Ecto-1SF taking care of what we could, all while trying to find the cause of it all.

"Alright, Andrew, any luck zeroing on the source of this spook business?" I asked as we rolled along the streets.

"Not really," he admitted while studying his PKE meter. "With all the PKE energy saturating the atmosphere, it's hard to get an exact lock, but the concentration seems highest around the SoMA and Civic Center districts."

"Well at least we know we'll be busting upscale ghosts," Justin chuckled.

"Yeah," I groaned. "What's next on the list, Gwen?"

"Fisherman's Wharf," she answered. "It's being haunted by a pair of class three full torso apparitions."

"Alright. Class threes aren't awful. It should be easy enough."

"Don't say anything!" exclaimed J.J. as he pointed a finger at me in the rearview mirror as he was driving. "The last thing we need is you jinxing anything. The augmentation in ambient PKE is making things hard enough for us as it is."

The radio crackled at that moment and the voice of our secretary, Natalie, came through. _"Headquarters to Ecto-1SF, we just got a call from the California Academy of Sciences. They're being haunted by what sounds like several class fours."_

"I think this one should take priority," Andrew spoke up. "The Academy just got an exhibit from Europe that might connect to the upswing in activity."

"All right, then," I said. "Let's punch it."

J.J. turned on the siren, hit the accelerator, and turned us in the direction of the Academy of Sciences. By the time we got there, ominous looking clouds that were crackling with purple lightning had started to gather over the natural history museum.

"Clouds. It's always a good sign when there's clouds on an otherwise idyllic day," I muttered as we got out of the Ecto.

"They must be connected to the hauntings," Andrew stated. "The PKE valences just spiked."

"Terrific. Everybody turn your packs up to full stream. But be careful please, this is an art museum. That goes double for you, Justin."

"Oh come on, you know I'm always careful."

"Yeah, like a bull in a china shop. And you're not bringing the bazooka or boson pack this time. We'd like to avoid getting sued."

"Aw man, you're no fun. At least tell me I can bring the Thunder and Lighting pack."

"Fine, but you only use the boson darts if we're outside."

"Deal."

"OK, now let's get in there before anything's irreparably damaged."

The sounds of the PKE meter and our boots on the floor were the only noises in the museum when we entered. Andrew stared intensely at the meter until he got a lock on the position of our targets.

"I'm reading three of them, and they're all class fours," he informed us. "This way."

We were lead into the Academy of Sciences until Andrew stopped and held up his hand. "Hold it! They're in the next room here," he whispered and indicated the corner ahead of us.

"Right, pull 'em and be careful where you aim," I said and drew my neutrona wand and toggled the activation switch.

Inside the exhibit room, the trio of ghosts had found the artifact they had been sent to acquire.

"Alright, we got the artifact, now let's ditch this joint before the Ghostbusters show up," said the largest of the ghosts who was dressed in a 1930s era gangster suit.

"Man, you kidding? The Ghostbusters are on the other side of the city right now, trying to take care of the outbreak we got going on," the second ghost stated. "Xanthador's plan is perfect!"

A stream of undulating yellow-orange energy burst over the heads of the ghosts before the gangster could come up with a rebuttal.

"Actually, we're right here and ready to put you in a box," smiled Justin.

"Everybody fire!"

The specters attempted to fly away but ended up flying into our streams except for the gangster who evaded us and phased through a vent with the artifact, a stone tablet from an ancient Welsh exhibit.

"OK, one got away with the artifact," said Gwen as she put her neutrona wand away. "Where's it headed?"

"It's headed outside, the top of the museum it looks like," answered Andrew as he stared intently at the PKE meter.

"Great, that means stairs," Justin complained.

"What are you moaning about?" I asked. "You've got the smallest pack of any of us! The rest of us are going to have to take a minute to catch our breath before we start busting because we have the standard proton packs."

"I'll have you know that these are the knees of a champion golfer to be and as such, they are very delicate."

"Guys! Catch the ghost with the artifact first, then talk about Justin's girl knees!" exclaimed Gwen and turned for the stairs to the roof.

"Hey, I'm just saying they're spry. They could take the stairs two at a time."

When we at last reached the roof of the museum, we were immediately buffeted by fierce winds. Above the museum, the clouds were heavier than ever with lighting that was starting to coalesce and swirl in a circle.

"What's happening?" J.J. asked as we all struggled to push forward against the wind.

"I think we're looking at the creation of a portal!" Andrew yelled to be heard over the roar of the wind.

"A portal? You mean like a gate to another dimension?" I questioned.

"That's right!" answered Gwen.

The swirling of the energy in the sky reached its crescendo and with an explosion that knocked us all down, finally created a vortex connecting our world to another. Purple lighting danced around the event horizon and a wind started pulling everything it could up into the portal. All around the city, the ghosts were starting to fly into the portal.

"This is so not how I saw my day going," Justin said as we scrambled to hold onto something bolted down.

"Well, as long as we don't have to go into that thing my day will still be pretty good, all things considered," I said.

"Darrin, that may be what we have to do," Andrew told us.

"What! Andrew, did you not hear me just now?"

"If that portal stays open, then whatever's on the other side could very well come through to our world! We have to close it, even if it means we don't come back ourselves!"

"Can't we just cross the streams?" Justin inquired.

"No, we're too far away," answered J.J. "If we cross the streams we'll destroy the dimension the portal's connected to, but we also destroy this one as well."

"Well then, I guess there's nothing to it," I said after a few moments of silence. "Here's how this is going to go. I'll go through the portal first, make sure it's safe. The rest of you get back to the Ecto and wait for me to radio you and let you know that I made it, and come through yourselves."

"Why can't I go?" Andrew questioned.

"Because you're the smartest one of us. The world needs you to stop this, we need you to tell us what needs to be done. Now throw me your PKE meter, it may come in handy on the other side."

Andrew tossed his meter in my direction but it went too high and almost got pulled into vortex. Thankfully I managed to grab it before it was sucked up into oblivion. Taking a large breath, I decided to let go of the rail I had been holding onto before the craziness of this plan overtook and grounded me. The second I released my grip, the wind started swirling around me, lifting me up bit by bit until I was floating up into the swirling mass of energy. No turning back now. It was time to save the world.


	2. The Spectral Invasion of Arendelle

Ch. 2: The Spectral Invasion of Arendelle

 _Arendelle._

Screams and frightened yells from the town were floating towards the palace and into the ears of every one of the assembled nobles, including the kingdom's monarch. Elsa was wringing her hands nervously as she paced in the ball room, unsure of what course of action she should take. These... ghosts were dangerous. Already reports from the guards that had been sent out had come back and they were anything but good. Nothing they tried worked to dispel the spirits and a few had even been taken by the malevolent specters.

"What are we going to do?" Anna queried as she hugged Kristoff.

"I-I don't know..." answered Elsa. "There doesn't seem to be anything we can do. Even the priest is powerless against this... whatever this is."

The queen was spared being asked any further questions by her sibling when several ghosts flew in to the ball room through the wall and floor. The party guests screamed in terror and tried to flee, only to find themselves trapped inside, the doors having been slimed. Bit by bit the noblemen were herded into the center of the room by the ghosts. A few of them even fainted as the spirits circled them like sharks. One of them lashed out, eliciting more screams until a large ghost in an odd suit and strange hat floated in.

"Silence!" he bellowed in an accent that was distinctly American. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Sal Mancini, and this is my gang. Now, here's how this is gonna go down. You all are gonna follow our directions. If you do exactly as we tell ya, then we can get through this night with as little uncomfortableness as possible."

"Why should you be giving any orders? You're ghosts, you can't harm us," Anna spoke up, trying to be brave and stand up despite the gestures from Kristoff and Elsa to be quiet.

"You been readin' too many a'them story books. Just so's we's clear, if anybody tries to be brave or does anything... foolish, you'll be joining me and my ilk."

As Sal talked, he approached one of the tables where the drinks and hor d'ourves were and flung his fists upwards, sending said table to the floor with a terrific crash as crystal and plates broke, and drinks spilled.

"Do you catch my drift?" he asked as he grinned at everyone before becoming serious once more. "Now, which of you is the Elemental?"

Not knowing what he was talking about, none of the people stepped forward, but Elsa had suddenly become a few shades paler.

"Come on now, you know what I'm talking about! One of you people has the power to control one of the elements. Ya know, fire, earth, wind, water, that kind of stuff. We don't wanna hurt ya, our boss very much wants to meet ya and is not someone ya wanna cross. Now, before things start turnin' ugly, which of ya is the one we're looking for?" repeated Sal, cracking his knuckles for emphasis.

An impact against the door echoed through the room, drawing everyone's head to it. Something hit the doors again and again, trying to break in but to no avail. Finally, the banging stopped and a faint humming was heard from the other side. A flashing, undulating yellow orange stream of energy burst through the door the next second and every ghost looked petrified.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see a man about a ghost," I said as I stepped through the smoke my entrance had created into the room. "Gosh, I don't think I've seen so many of you in the same room at the same time before. Andrew would love this, but he's not here right now. Regardless, I can only imagine that you're not too happy to see me. And I can tell you right now, numbers won't help you because thanks to Andrew and J.J., I've got more than enough room for everybody."

As I spoke, I pulled a circular trap from his belt that was about six inches in diameter and slid into the middle of the trashed ball room. The new traps had been designed by my associates to be used multiple times in a single bust. Before, a trap was only good for how many ghosts you could get into the light field and after that, you couldn't use it again without releasing the previously trapped entities. With the circular traps, the only way the ghosts were getting out was if the operator let them out, or they were being deposited into a containment unit. They also had the added benefit of being less cumbersome to carry around on the hip.

"It's a..."

"It's... it's... a..." a few of the ghosts started stammering as I aimed his neutrona wand.

"Go ahead and say it, fellas. It'll help you feel better, really," I smiled as I fired.

"A Ghostbuster!" wailed a ghost as he got sucked into a trap.

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way," muttered Sal and charged towards some blonde who was pulling a red headed broad back from the light show.

"Anna, stay ba- _AAAACCCCCK!"_ Kristoff exclaimed as the ghost jumped into his body.

"Kristoff? Is something wrong?" Anna asked as she looked up at her fiancée, only to gasp when she saw that his eyes were glowing orange.

"Shut up," the now possessed Kristoff growled as he stepped towards the 'ghostbuster.' "All right, now here's how this situation is gonna go down. This man belongs to me now, so that makes me Johnny on da spot."

"What is this?" I queried as I put my neutrona wand back, closed the traps, and picked up my PKE meter. "Well this is interesting... I do believe that this is a case of otherworldly possession."

"Get that tinker toy outta my mug," Kristoff/Sal snapped and shoved the PKE meter away. "Like I said, I'm the boss now so do as I say or this man and I are takin' a little jump out the nearest window. Of course, if you wait too long to do as I tell ya, I don't have to do a thing."

"What is he talking about? What does he mean, he doesn't have to do a thing?" Anna asked worriedly.

I glanced at the redhead momentarily before looking back to Kristoff/Sal. "This is serious stuff. According to _Benedict's Guide to Possession and Exorcism_ , a soul forcibly displaced from its living host must quickly regain itself lest it be lost forever to the dark void of despair. Man... I can't believe I know that. It's official, I've been spending too much time around Gwen and Andrew. All right, what is it you want?"

"You got my crew in them traps of yours. I want 'em sprung. Act fast, Ghostbuster, this guy don't have much time left. I can hear him, you know. He's screaming like a little girl."

"Please, do as he says. That's my fiancée," begged Anna.

I looked back at the princess before taking a deep breath. "OK. It looks like you've left me with no other choice. Apologies in advance. Especially to you, and I'm talking to your landlord there," I said to Kristoff/Sal.

"For what?" Anna questioned.

"This," I said as I approached Kristoff/Sal and delivered my best roundhouse punch to his jaw.

The mountain man went down hard and I immediately drew my wand again, waiting for Sal to vacate Kristoff's body. A second later Sal exited the unconscious body and made for the nearest window.

"You don't know who you're messing with, Ghostbuster," he yelled as he dodged my stream which hit the glass, "but yer gonna learn!" he finished as he flew through the now broken window and disappeared into the ground.

"Damn," I muttered as I looked at the spot in the ground where Sal had disappeared before returning my wand to its position on the side of my pack and returning to the still knocked out man.

"Kristoff, wake up! You'd better not be dead, I wouldn't like that very much!" Anna exclaimed as she shook her fiancée's body.

"Well then I have good news for you. He's not dead," I informed as I crouched down next to Kristoff.

"He's not?" sniffed Anna.

"No. But the bad news is that if his soul has been lost, then his body will be in a comatose state for the rest of its natural life."

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Elsa as she crouched down next to her sister.

"Well... there is one way to find out if his soul has regained itself," I said as my gaze went to the remains of the shattered drink bar. Amazingly one of the bottles had survived the fall and there was a flute that was mostly intact. I picked up the bottle and glass, poured some champagne and then threw the drink into Kristoff's face. He immediately picked up his head and started sputtering as he regained his breath.

"W-what happened?" he gasped.

"Kristoff!" squealed Anna as she launched herself at her betrothed and knocked him back down to the ground in one of her patented bear hugs. "You're safe! Thank the saints! There's a man here who saved you! You were possessed by a ghost, he said something about your soul being forcibly displaced and then he hit you and the ghost left and he tried to catch it but it got away but that doesn't matter right now because you're safe and not in the Dark Void of Despair or whatever he said your soul would be lost to!"

Kristoff looked largely nonplussed by Anna's rambling as he eased them back up.

"It seems that we all owe him a debt of gratitude," agreed Elsa.

"Hey, where'd he go?" the princess asked when she released Kristoff from her death grip of a hug and looked around to find me.

I was nowhere to be found in the ball room.

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

As soon as it was noted that Darrin was not in the room any longer, Elsa moved out of the ball room to find me with Anna and Kristoff close behind. They found him in the courtyard of the palace, looking up at the vortex that was still flowing with ghosts, and talking into something he had put on his head.

"Knight to Ecto-1SF, it is safe to come through the portal. I repeat, the portal is safe."

"Excuse me," Elsa said as she approached Darrin who held his hand out to stop her.

"Sorry, could you wait just a minute or two? Thanks. Knight to Ecto-1SF, do you hear me? Repeat, is anyone receiving this, please respond. Andrew? J.J.? Gwen? Come on, I'll even take Justin right now! All right, I don't know if any of you can hear me but if you can, get in the Ecto and buckle in because it is safe to go through the portal."

Darrin sighed and removed the head piece from his ear before turning to face the royals. "Sorry about that. I was just trying to contact my associates, tell them that it's possible to travel through that thing without dying."

"There are more of you, then?" questioned Elsa.

"Yes, four others on the other side of that vortex."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Darrin Knight. I'm a Ghostbuster."

"Are you a wizard?" she inquired tentatively.

"A wizard? No, I'm not. Why would you ask that? I thought everyone knew that wizards are fairy tales."

"But you caught those ghosts. If that's not magic, then I don't know what is."

Darrin stared at the queen for a few moments before shaking his head and looking like he was going to say something else. But something from outside the palace gates caught his attention and he ran towards it as fast as he could with the pack on his back.

"Those lights are gas," he gasped as he stopped in front of one of the street lamps in the town. "They're not electric."

"Is something wrong?" asked Anna as she, Kristoff, and Elsa ran up behind the Ghostbuster.

"You tell me," said Darrin as he rounded on the royals and pulled his neutrona wand.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked as all three of them took a step backwards.

"What's going on here? Where the hell am I?"

"What do you mean?" spoke Kristoff who had put himself in front of Anna.

"Stop playing around! You know exactly what I mean! Those lights are gas, not electric! No one's used gas lights like that in decades! Sure, you might use them in a blackout or on a camping trip or if you're somewhere there's no electricity, but this is wrong! So either I've landed in a historical reenactment venue, or that portal is a trap for me and my friends who I just told to come through. So either you tell me the truth or I start blasting! Now where am I?"

Elsa swallowed nervously before answering. "You're in Arendelle."

"And where's that? What country?"

"Norway."

"OK, so according to you I'm in Norway, but how do I know that you're telling the truth and this isn't a trap?"

Before anyone could reply to my inquiry, the PKE meter on my belt buzzed and I removed it, looking at the display intently before looking up at the portal which was starting to crackle with more lightning again. Without warning, another bright flash of light came from the vortex and a white station wagon fell out of it, being let down by tendrils of lightning and heading in our direction.

"Look out!" I exclaimed and leaped forward, pushing the royals back and out of the way of the incoming Ecto-1SF just before it hit the ground hard and skidded to a stop a few feet away. The doors opened and slowly my friends and colleagues got out, moaning and holding whatever part of their bodies had gotten hit the hardest on the ride through the portal.

"Nice landing!" I exclaimed as I helped the royals back to their feet. "You nearly took off our heads!"

"Hey, it's not like we can control where this thing was going," retorted Gwen.

"Hey, did we miss the party?" asked J.J. as he rolled his shoulder around.

"Naw, I'd say that you're right on time. Besides, if you think I can shut down this party on my own, you're coo-coo crazy land."

"You're right, this place is soaked in PKE now," agreed Andrew as he looked at his PKE meter. "In fact, I don't know if we're gonna be able to take care of this on our own. Justin may have been right about the Neutron Packs."

"Well all we have the is the Proton Packs, the Boson Pack, the Proton Cannon, and the muon trap on the Ecto if things get really hard core. Say, where is Justin?"

"About him," Gwen started. "You see, just before we went through the vortex, we picked up a huge pike in the PKE field. We're definitely dealing with a class seven entity. Anyway, Justin got one look at the meter and high tailed it out of there, muttering something under his breath. None of us caught it."

"That's not like Justin to run away from a fight, no matter how big the opponent is. His solution is to always just get a bigger gun," I mused.

"I know," agreed Andrew. "But the fact is we're down a man already and still have all this to clean up. In fact, going off of what Gwen said about the class seven, we ran the name Xanthador through the Electronic Occult Reference Database and got a hit. Xanthador is the name of a Babylonian demon who feeds on fear to grow more powerful. His other titles include Lord of Fear, Prince of Panic, Sovereign of Dread, and Overlord of Apprehension. He's a minor league demon to be sure but still exceptionally powerful. If he's rallied all these ghosts to him to help spread fear, you can be sure he'll be getting more and more powerful with every minute we stand by. We have to stop him fast."

"Just wait a minute, who are you people?" Elsa finally exclaimed after her curiosity and confusion had been mounting since I burst through the doors of the ball room.

"I told you, we're the Ghostbusters," I replied. "These are my colleagues that I mentioned. This is Andrew Salcedo, Gwen Ryder, and Johnathan Johnson but everyone calls him J.J. We have a fifth member but he rabbited apparently."

"All right, what brought you here, then?"

"The portal that's currently suspended in the sky," Gwen answered. "We're from the city of San Francisco where we protect the citizens of said city from all manner of paranormal threats. We've been having a steady increase in the strength and frequency of the hauntings for several weeks before the vortex opened in our city and Darrin decided to go through first. He confirmed that the vortex was safe to travel through though we barely got his message. There was a lot of static. But I digress. We are here to hopefully put a stop to the hauntings and close the portal, all of which are apparently the work of a malevolent class seven demon."

"How do you say all that without taking a breath?" questioned Kristoff after a beat of silence.

"The point is," I interrupted, "is that we're here to help. Dealing with stuff like this is our job. So please, let us do it."

"Darrin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Andrew asked suddenly.

"Yeah, everybody else, get the packs out."

I followed Andrew until he stopped a few feet away.

"We may have a problem," he whispered. "You've probably already noticed, but there are some inconsistencies here."

"I know, I noticed that there are gas lights here instead of electric. I wanted to talk to you about that. Have we been lured into a trap?"

"I don't think so. The ambient PKE levels here have spiked rapidly, but I can still get a baseline reading. We're still in our native dimension."

"But then what's with the anachronisms like the lights and architecture? I was trying to get answers from those three just before you decided to pretend you were a flying guillotine."

"We're going to have to ask nicely and hope things don't turn ugly. Well, uglier," Andrew amended as he looked the ghost saturated atmosphere around us.

"Hey, if you're finished with your hush-hush meeting over there, get your packs on and let's get busting!" called Gwen.

"OK, but before we do, I just have one question. What year is it?" Andrew asked Elsa while fiddling with his meter.

"The year? It's eighteen hundred and forty-three."

There was another beat of silence that was broken by the buzzing from the meter in Andrew's hand. He snapped out of his reverie and looked at the readings before his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

"Andrew, is something wrong?" inquired Gwen. "You didn't break the meter did you?"

"No, it's just that I'm getting another strong PKE reading."

"Don't tell me that there's another big bad we have to deal with. A Babylonian fear demon is enough for me," said J.J.

"No, it's nothing like that."

"Then where's the signal coming from?"

"It's coming from her," he answered and pointed to Elsa.

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter, hope you liked it. As always, please leave a review. Because I really want feedback on this fic. Do you like it? Do you hate the OC Ghostbusters? Let me know, just no flames.


End file.
